


11th Kinktober - Sadism/Masochism

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Boundary talk, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Drooling, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Mating, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Reaper and After try something new...





	11th Kinktober - Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it, you sinners! ^^

"r-reaper... could we maybe try that thing we talked about earlier...?" After mumbled flusteredly, blushing as he made eye contact with the other. Reaper smirked. He had waited so long for this but hadn't wanted to pressure his lover.

"Sure. I'd love to. I'll just give you a quick once over about the things we discussed." Reaper announced. He didn't want anything to go wrong. His shorter lover nodded, listening attentively.

"First. If you feel extreme pain, farther than what you can manage, call the safe word immediately. Your safe word is....?" Reaper asked, looking at the shorter expectantly.

"we agreed on the traffic light signals. green means go, yellow means i need a small pause to process the pain and red means stop." After explained. Reaper looked extremely pleased.

"We agreed on bondage, vibrators, Dom/sub, spanking with the hand, whipping but only on your fleshy bits, maybe a bit of paddling. No need to overwhelm you. I'll also be allowed to bite, scratch and fuck you as long as I don't touch your scar except with really, really gentle touches." Reaper recounted.

"Everything else is completely off-limits, no matter what one of us may or may not say during the scene." Reaper finished. He looked over at his lover, smirking as After was practically drooling from the mere thought of having something done to him. The taller took his lover's hand and teleported them to their room where he had already set everything up.

He gave the shorter a slow, sensual kiss, both of their eye sockets slipping shut as their tongues curled around each other in a heated kiss. Reaper untangled the scarf and pushed down his lover's jacket, letting them both fall to the floor unceremoniously as he pulled back a bit. He chuckled as After followed him, trying to get more from the kiss, already panting. The taller pulled the scarred monster's shirt off, staring lustfully down at him. The shorter kicked off his shorts, his magic already collecting in his pelvis area. He moved onto the bed, sitting on the mattress.

"green." He consented. Reaper smiled at him reassuringly, looping rope around his partner's arms, tying them together behind his back. After's magic suddenly jumped into existence, his entrance already dripping wet. He had also summoned chubby butt cheeks and plump tighs, his chubby ecto-belly and big breasts glowing a cherry red. The shorter skeleton flushed brightly as Reaper sat in front of him, attaching a small, egg-shaped object to his tummy and both his boobs. He laid After onto his back, lifting his hips a bit. A similar object was pressed to After's entrance, being pushed inside him. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped him. Meanwhile his lover flipped him over, taking one of the objects into his mouth for a bit. He covered it in saliva before taking it out again, pressing it against the shorter's back entrance. After gasped as he was breached, the small object slipping inside of him easily. Reaper leaned over him, smirking.

"Didja want something, sweetheart?" Reaper growled lowly.

"sp-spank me, massster~" After gasped out. His lover straightened up again, satisfied with that answer. He pulled out a small remote and turned the wheel to the first setting. The shorter let out a small whimper as the objects inside of him and on him started vibrating softly, stimulating his sensitive zones enough that his pussy started dripping with pre-cum. Reaper sat down, draping his lover over his lap, his ass in the air. He drew his hand back, waiting for the signal while he switched the vibrators onto the next level.

"nnaaahhh~ greeen~" After moaned loudly, arching his back to raise his ass higher. Reaper slapped his hand onto his lover's butt, feeling his magic collect at his pelvis when he heard the choked moan that followed his action. The shorter skeleton clenched his eye sockets shut as he was struck again, fisting the blanket in his small hands, forcing himself to relax a bit. The next spank sent a delightful shiver through him as he let out a loud gasp, immediately being soothed by the vibrations that rubbed his inner walls and his most sensitive spots deliciously.

"ahhh~ hardeer, maahster~" After moaned, panting loudly. Reaper smirked as he brought his hand down harder this time, making the shorter cry out loudly, trailing off into a broken moan. He rubbed the spot soothingly for a few seconds before pulling his hand away again, hitting the shorter with a resounding smack. After cried out, tears collecting at the corners of his eye sockets. It hurt but it felt so extremely good!

"Can you take five more, baby?" Reaper asked, his voice more resembling a heated growl. He rubbed the shorter's chubby butt cheeks soothingly, cranking the dial up another notch.

"gaahh~ greeen ngghh~" After moaned, arching up into the sensations. Reaper smacked him, gasping in pleasure when the shorter writhed a bit, rubbing against his already formed, rock-hard member. He waited for a second before hitting the shorter's butt cheek, earning a loud moan. After ground his hips down as much as he could manage, trying to get the friction he so desperately craved. Reaper was tempted to just stop and fuck his partner but he had promised him something and he was going to go through with this. He hit the shorter again, earning a choked cry. He rubbed his lover's ecto-flesh which was already forming small bruises before striking again. After felt the tears finally drop down his cheek bones as his lover struck him a last time in the exact same spot as the one before. He was panting heavily, the vibrators keeping him teetering on edge.

"There we go, sweetheart." Reaper practically purred, reaching down between the shorter's legs. He stuck two phalanges into the dripping pussy, receiving a low moan that sent a shiver down his spine. He pulled the vibrator out which was soaked completely and turned it off, laying it to the side. He pulled After up and laid him onto his back, looming over the small skeleton who was shivering in pleasure, drool dripping from his mouth steadily, his tongue hanging outside as he panted heavily. Reaper quickly shed his robe, his rock-hard member standing at attention, already dripping pre-cum in his excitement. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance which was clenching at nothing but air excitedly. After looked up at him with hazy eye lights, letting out a soft moan.

"g-green~" He panted, trailing off into a scream as Reaper thrust inside harshly, hilting himself in one quick thrust. After tensed, throwing his skull back onto the mattress as his walls convulsed around his lover's member as he came with a cry of the other's name, his juices squirting against the taller's cock. His thoughts were completely hazed out as he felt Reaper move inside of him, whining as his oversensitive pussy was penetrated. The taller growled out a curse as he pounded the shorter into the mattress, feeling his orgasm closer than he would have anticipated.

"S-shit. I'm gonna.. come~" He growled, kissing his lover roughly. After moaned, feeling incredibly overstimulated but it also felt so good! The taller swallowed the other's moans, thrusting a bit harder.

"R-ReAaah-perr~!!!" After shouted as he came a second time, squeezing his lover hard. Reaper let out a loud groan as his body locked up and he came into his small lover, spurting his cum deep into the shorter. He couldn't help but watch with a satisfied growl as his magic splattered into his partner's stomach. He collapsed next to the shorter, panting heavily.

"You okay?" He asked, laying a hand onto his lover's arm, caressing it for a few moments. He received a small, satisfied hum. Reaper sat up, removing the vibrators while always keeping bone to bone/ecto-flesh contact. It was something his partner always needed after one of their sessions. He caressed the shorter's cheek bone gently, giving him a soft kiss.

"You did so good for me, sweetheart. Thank you so much." He murmured as he pulled back a bit, receiving a small whine. Reaper smiled reassuringly, getting a wet rag from the bedside table and a glass of water with a straw. He held it to After's mouth who drank the water slowly, his eye lights hazy. The taller took the glass away once it was empty and then proceeded to wipe the sweat off the shorter's face, getting a pleased hum. The taller wiped the shorter down in small soothing circles, keeping up the reassurances to help his partner come down from his high. Once he was done he turned After onto his stomach and got out an ointment that had healing magic in it, dabbing it generously onto the shorter's butt cheeks. His lover let out a small hum, letting himself be handled easily.

"Thank you." Reaper whispered, laying down and pulling the shorter on top of him, staying ribcage to ribcage (After's ecto-bits have disappeared except his stomach and butt (because his butt hurts)) with his partner. After cuddled into him, letting out a soft yawn.

"thanks, reaper." After murmured sleepily. Reaper smiled and caressed the shorter's skull gently. They both fell asleep soon, sleeping way past noon on the following day. It was fortunate that it was their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The new thing they did was trying to make a baby, not BDSM. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
